The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same. For example, the present invention relates to technology effectively applied to a semiconductor device in which an electrode of a semiconductor chip and an external terminal are electrically connected via a metal plate.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-223016 (Patent Document 1) describes a semiconductor device in which leads having a plurality of portions that are subjected to a bending processing are connected to an electrode pad.
In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-123686 (Patent Document 2) describes a semiconductor device in which an electrode pad and leads of a semiconductor chip are electrically connected via a metal plate.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-336043 (Patent Document 3) describes a method of connecting a metal clip for electrically connecting an electrode pad and leads of a semiconductor chip by ultrasonic bonding.